Naruto's Confession, Hiashi Interference
by wind scarlett
Summary: Memiliki empat orang anak yang sedang aktif ternyata sangat merepotkan, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Mendadak Hiashi memberikan penyuluhan kepadanya. "Tidak baik memiliki banyak anak! Apa itu rencana 7/1 dan 24/1? Kau pikir anakku adalah objek pria mesum sepertimu?" "Anakmu 'kan istriku, ayah." Cover by Annria2002.


**Catatan: **Sudah lama nggak nulis lantaran sakit dan bisa sibuk juga ternyata. Emangnya banyak gitu yang kangen sama gue, hahaha. Yosh, semoga kalian bisa menikmati tulisan yang ini. Idenya muncul karena memiliki teman yang selalu ingin ikut campur masalah gue dan malah bikin ribut aja, ahaha. Okelah, selamat menikmati~

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Kata-kata menjurus dan agak kasar, OC's, AT, dan Future Fic

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's Confession, Hiashi's Interference**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halaman rumah yang terbilang cukup luas itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Pot-pot bunga pecah berhamburan, baju-baju yang semula terjemur rapi di ujung kini tersebar entah ke mana, belum lagi dedaunan yang sebelumnya telah disapu dan dirapikan oleh Uzumaki Naruto tadi malam kini tidak jelas di mana rimbanya. Dan di atas semua kekacauan itu mendadak tercium bau yang cukup menyengat hidung. Kedua mata Hokage muda itu dengan cepat berpindah dari halaman ke dalam rumah. _Eh, apakah bau hangus ini berasal dari dapur atau dari—_

"Ayah! Kiyoshi tadi menantangku mencoba _gokakyu no jutsu_! Tadinya aku tidak mau, tapi dia bilang aku tidak bisa melakukannya-_ttebayo_!" Sesosok bocah kecil berambut hitam yang berwajah serupa dengan Naruto namun tanpa kumis rubah itu menunjukkan ekspresi penuh penyangkalan sekaligus upaya membela diri. Berusia genap tujuh tahun pada bulan November nanti, Uzumaki Hiyashi belakangan ini memang selalu bersemangat untuk mempraktekkan berbagai jurus baru di tempat yang sebenarnya kurang aman seperti _dalam rumah_.

Bocah aktif berdarah panas itu lantas melangkah keluar dari arah kamar tamu diikuti oleh bocah kecil lain dengan tampang datar dan seringai tampan. Seperti biasa, anak keempat Sasuke yang seumuran dengan putra sulung Naruto itu tengah bertandang ke rumah, entah sekadar mengadu jurus atau mencari tempat bersenang-senang. Dan tentu saja, keberadaan Kiyoshi membuat Hiyashi yang ceria dan cerdas—menurut pendapat Naruto selaku ayahnya sendiri—menjadi sedikit lebih aktif dan kurang bertanggung jawab sebagaimana biasanya.

"Ayah, asal Ayah tahu saja, semburan apiku sudah lumayan besar, loh~!"

"Hnn, masih kalah besar dibanding apiku."

"Kiyoshi, kau tadi lihat sendiri sewaktu apinya membakar lemari! Errr, bukan… errr… yang terbakar hanya mantel Hokage Ayah, kok~!" Hiyashi mencoba membela diri sebisa mungkin, mengacuhkan ekspresi horor dari wajah ayahnya. "Kalau digunting dan dibetulkan juga bisa kembali lagi, 'kan tidak hangus semua-_ttebayo_!"

"Ti-tidak hangus _semua_?"

Jubah Hokage _keempat _yang hangus bulan ini.

_Bukannya kemarin Ino sudah menghardiknya karena terlalu ceroboh dan tidak menyayangi barang? Apa lagi yang akan dikatakan wanita itu nanti saat ia memesan jubah baru? Lagipula tadi Hiyashi mengatakan bahwa Kiyoshi yang menantangnya? Kenapa bukan membakar rumah Sasuke saja-ttebayo? _

"Ayah kok diam saja sih?"

"Hnnn, bagaimana kalau kita main ke rumah Gin saja?" Bocah bermata hitam yang sudah seperti kloning Sasuke itu memberi saran melarikan diri yang sangat bagus. "Paling tidak Paman Kakashi tidak segalak ayahmu."

"Usul yang bagus-_ttebayo_~!"

"Kalian pikir kalian dapat semudah itu pergi tanpa—" Naruto baru hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan beberapa kalimat yang tidak terlalu menggurui dan setengahnya terdiri dari makian—yang sudah direvisi agar terdengar tidak menyerupai sumpah serapah yang tidak bermartabat—saat mendadak jaketnya ditarik-tarik lumayan kencang. _Siapa ini yang berani memotong pembicaraanku?_

"Ayah, perutku lapar-_ttebane_…"

"I-iya. Ta-tadi aku sudah mencari… ta-tapi tidak ada makanan tersisa di rumah."

"Laparrr…"

Kedua anak perempuan versi Naruto mini yang terlihat seumuran itu terus saja menarik baju ayahnya. Naruto langsung menarik napas panjang pertanda putus asa, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tebal dengan satu tangan. Tentu saja satu tangan, karena kalau dia memakai dua tangan, maka bayi mungil yang berada di gendongannya bisa terjatuh dengan gegar otak parah. Waduh, beginilah nasib ayah dengan empat anak yang ditinggal istri di rumah.

"Kenapa tidak ada makanan, Yah? Aku sangat lapar-_ttebane_!" Kedua mata gadis mungil itu menyipit karena rewel, terus menarik-narik jaket si ayah malang. "Tuh, Kak Yuha tadi sudah memakai _byakuugan_ tapi tidak ada makanan tersisa!"

"Tolong kalian jangan teriak, nanti adik bayinya… hei bukankah tidak boleh sembarang memakai _byakuugan_ untuk—"

"Huk… huk…"

Ups, baru saja dibicarakan si kecil mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. _Jangan-jangan sudah waktunya minum susu, padahal Hinata sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apa-apa sewaktu pergi tadi. Lagipula kenapa bisa persediaan makanan bisa habis secepat ini, bukankah tadi masih cukup? Dan kemarin ia baru saja memperoleh banyak sekali jamur dari gunung? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku-ttebayo?!_

"Huk… hoeekkkk!" Putra bungsu Naruto dan Hinata kini mulai menangis dengan sangat kencang. Meskipun bayi itu sepenuhnya mewarisi perawakan Hinata bahkan menyerupai Neji yang seharusnya sangat tenang, tapi dalam hal rewel dan cengeng bayinya sangat mewarisi sifat ayahnya.

"Ughh, sabar sebentar, ya, Ibumu belum pulang, ehmm… apa kau lapar? Ah, ya, kau pasti lapar…" Naruto gelagapan karena biasanya Hinata yang selalu mengasuh Haruto sedang pergi ke luar. _Hinata pergi ke Suna berjalan kaki, apa ya?_ "Sebentar, seharusnya ehem…"

"Hoeekkk!"

**.**

**.**

Kembali tercium bau gosong aneh dari arah kamar mandi. _Apakah putra sulungnya dan anak keempat Sasuke itu kembali berbuat ulah? Kenapa Sasuke hobi sekali menitipkan anaknya ke rumahnya? Apa Si Teme tidak tahu bahwa rumahnya sendiri sudah kebanyakan anak-ttebayo? _

"Ayah, laparrr…"

"Hoeeekk! Hoeeekkk!"

Terdengar teriakan Hiyashi yang mengelegar dari luar gerbang. "Kiyoshi, jangan lari!"

Akan tetapi rupanya semua ulah anak-anaknya seolah belum cukup menyiksa Sang Hokage. Mendadak dari arah depan sana Naruto dapat merasakan aura mencekam yang membuat semua bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Ini sungguh gila, bukankah katanya orang itu baru akan datang pukul 2 siang nanti, tapi mengapa dan kenapa? Mengapa dia sudah muncul sepagi ini dan kenapa Hinata masih belum pulang juga? _

"Eh ada Kakek di depan gerbang!" Lagi-lagi suara Hiyashi terdengar, jaraknya kira-kira 30 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

_KENAPA HARUS HIASHI DATANG SAAT PUTRANYA DAN ANAK SI TEME BERBUAT BAKAR-BAKARAN DI RUMAH? KENAPA… KENAPA KEDUA PUTRINYA MINTA MAKANAN DI SAAT TIDAK ADA MASAKAN DI DAPUR? KENAPA INI PUTRA BUNGSUNYA MENDADAK TERBANGUN?_

_Apa ini yang namanya cobaan? Rasanya Perang Dunia Shinobi tidak lebih parah dari ini. Bahkan rasanya hal ini lebih parah dibanding saat ia melamar Hinata yang sudah hamil terlebih dahulu karena kelepasan hormon cinta berlebih 8 tahun lalu. _

_Tunggu sebentar. _

_Jangan panik, semua bisa terselesaikan tanpa masalah. _

Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh, pakai saja _bunshin_ untuk membereskan semuanya. Dengan cengiran khas super ceria, Naruto meletakkan putra mungil yang baru saja lahir sebulan lalu di dekat kursi panjang di sebelahnya, lalu ia merapal jurus, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

_POOOFFFSS! POOOFFFSS! POOOFFFSS!_

Dengan sangat bersemangat Naruto memerintahkan semua _bunshin_-nya. "Kau cepat bersihkan halaman! Kau yang di sana, ya, kau! Tolong rapikan rumah bersama dia, dia, dan yang sedang menggaruk bokong itu! Hentikan ulahmu-_ttebayo_!"

"Cih, pelit."

Dalam waktu singkat semua kekacauan itu mulai teratasi.

Naruto menciptakan 40 _bunshin_ dan dengan serta merta dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya dia berhasil membereskan halaman yang berantakan, segala bau gosong tergantikan oleh pengharum ruangan, dan yang benar saja, siapa ini yang dengan seenaknya mengambil masakan Nenek Sennin dari Gunung Myoboku untuk kedua putrinya?

"Jangan berani menyuapi Yuha dengan kuah racun itu!" hardik Naruto dengan penuh emosi kepada _bunshin_ sendiri. "Bagaimana jika putriku berubah menjadi katak, siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ka-kata Kak Kiyoshi, di-dia mau me-menikahi Yuha, Ayah…" Uzumaki Yuha menjawab dengan wajah merah, membuat ayahnya menjadi salah tingkah.

_Huh, kalau mau menikah lebih baik menikahi putranya Gaara saja_, dumel Naruto dalam hati. Tidak setuju kalau nantinya putrinya dipaksa melahirkan banyak anak demi memperbesar Klan Uchiha. Sakura saja hamil setiap tahun seperti kelinci. _Paling tidak kalau berbesan dengan Gaara 'kan lebih menyenangkan, dan berpasir. Maksudnya bisa berlibur santai di Pasir Suna ketimbang setiap hari bertatapan muka dengan Teme. _

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya bermalas-malas di situ sambil membaca buku—itu 'kan koleksi _Icha Icha Paradise_ yang kusita dari Guru Kakashi kemarin!" Naruto kesal melihat beberapa _bunshin-_nya malah bersantai-santai di lorong padahal sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Derap langkah Hiashi dan Hiyashi semakin mendekat. Bisa habis dia kalau ketahuan tidak bisa menjaga rumah.

"Ah, kenapa harus terburu-buru sih-_ttebayo_?" Salah satu _bunshin_ bertanya dengan muka polos. "Lebih baik mengintip cewek mandi di _onsen_—"

"AYAH MERTUAKU AKAN SEGERA TIBA DI SINI BEBERAPA DETIK LAGI!" Naruto dengan kalut berteriak, hilang semua kewibawaannya sebagai ayah, dan juga membuat bayinya kembali menangis kencang. Pasalnya, teriakannya tadi tidak kalah keras dengan rengekan bayi ataupun anak perempuannya.

"HOEEEKKKK! HOEEEKKKKK!" Tangisan Haruto yang keras pun membuat kedua putri kecilnya ikutan menangis sehingga rumah yang sudah sesak itu semakin sesak.

"AYAHHHH GALAAAKKK!"

"AAAAYAAHHH JAAHHHATTT!"

"Shhh, Chikuwa, Yuha, bisa tidak kalian sedikit lebih tenang, nanti—"

"Kenapa semua bisa kacau seperti ini?" Hyuuga Hiashi muncul dengan wajah datar dan aura mematikan, membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap. Di sebelah tangan Sang Mertua terdapat bau makan siang yang teramat lezat, membuat Yuha dan Chikuwa berlari mendekati kakeknya.

"Kakek! Aku sayang Kakek-_ttebane_~!" Kedua anak perempuan Naruto serempak memeluk kakeknya dengan penuh cinta kasih. Hiashi meyambut pelukan kedua cucunya dengan mata penuh haru. Ia sangat menyukai kedua cucu perempuannya yang manis dan cantik. Mendadak ia menolehkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Nanti kita berdua harus _berdiskusi_."

DISKUSI. EMPAT MATA. DENGAN AYAH MERTUA.

Sejak kedua bersaudara anak Rikudo Sennin masih bermain dengan akur pun yang namanya berdiskusi dengan Hiashi tidak mungkin tidak akan menimbulkan masalah bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin ini yang disebut Perang Shinobi Dunia terakhir alias Kiamat Dunia.

"Ayah, maaf nih, sebenarnya Mantel Hokage punya Ayah hangus semua." Perkataan Hiyashi membuat sekrup di kepala Naruto lepas entah ke mana. "Jangan marah, ya."

**.**

**.**

Setelah Hiyashi pergi bersama Kiyoshi ke rumah Kakashi, suasana menjadi jauh lebih tentram. Yuha dan Chikuwa tertidur lelap setelah kenyang di kamar sebelah, sementara dua _bunshin_nya menjaga Haruto dengan wajah menertawakan dia. Ya, Naruto terpaksa harus minum teh ditemani oleh mertua yang tadi telah mengajaknya untuk _diskusi_.

Sekali lagi diskusi, bukannya penuduhan, atau penghakiman terdakwa tanpa pembelaan.

Wajah Hiashi memang datar, tapi bagi Naruto, wajah itu terlihat menyerupai _hanya_—setan bercaling dengan wajah belang-belang yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Mertuanya itu menyeruput tehnya, lantas memandangnya dengan penuh arti. "Kau tahu, Naruto, dalam pernikahanmu yang tahun ini akan segera berusia 8 tahun, tidak bijak sudah memiliki empat orang anak. Kau terlalu menguras daya tahan Hinata. Memiliki empat anak kecil-kecil dalam usia segitu sangat riskan."

_TUHHHHH, KANNNNN! APANYA YANG DISKUSI?! PEMBOHONG-TTEBAYO!_

"Bukannya begitu, Ayah, sebenarnya—"

"Jangan panggil aku _ayah_! Kau pikir aku Minato? Anakku hanya Hinata seorang." Hiashi dengan cepat membantah Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi agak pucat. Ternyata setelah bertahun-tahun masih tidak rela juga dia. "Dan kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengar kau membicarakan tentang rencana 24/1 dan 7/1, tolong jelaskan apa itu sebenarnya."

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi. _Bagaimana bisa rencana termesumnya bersama Hinata bisa diketahui oleh mertuanya? Memangnya tembok punya telinga? Apalagi yang sudah diketahui oleh mertuanya, nih?_

"Apa yang Ayah bicarakan?" Naruto berusaha berbohong, tapi detak jantungnya yang lebih kencang mudah terdeteksi oleh b_yakuugan_. Khilaf dia karena berusaha membela diri segala.

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku tahu sebenarnya itu apa, kau bisa-bisanya merencanakan ingin berbuat mesum 24 jam perhari dan 7 hari perminggu. Kau pikir anakku itu apa, hah? Apa kalian tidak makan dan tidak minum, tidak berbuat apa-apa selain main seharian di kamar?! Itu jelas gila dan tidak sehat! Seharusnya kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri!" Hiashi memarahi Naruto dengan wajah memerah bak gadis baru saja menyatakan cinta.

_Anakmu ya istriku, dan aku berhak berbuat apa saja. Atau kau lebih ingin aku selingkuh? _Mendadak wajah Hinata yang tersenyum manis terlintas di benaknya. Naruto tercekat dan langsung meminta maaf, tidak berani dia sekalipun berpikir demikian. _Maaf, sayang, aku tidak pernah bermaksud selingkuh, kok! Lebih baik tubuhku dijadikan percobaan Kabuto ketimbang selingkuh-ttebayo!_

"Ini sudah zamannya punya anak satu atau dua sudah cukup! Kenapa kau begitu kolot, tidak baik memaksa istrimu melahirkan seperti tikus, punya anak setiap musim!"

Aduh, tidak didengarkan malah semakin menjadi. Naruto menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan pilu. Seandainya saja Sasuke yang mendapatkan ceramah model begini pasti hatinya akan puas sekali.

"Jangan jadikan anakku sebagai pelampiasan maniakmu itu!"

"Tapi Ayah mendapatkan banyak cucu yang lucu-lucu 'kan?" Naruto mencoba meringankan _dosa_nya. _Maniak apa sih yang dimaksud, Sasuke jauh lebih maniak dengan jumlah anak di atas selusin, tuh_. _Gaara juga, diam-diam jumlah pasukan kecilnya mulai bertambah dengan cepat. Kenapa hanya dia yang disalahkan? _

"Lagipula semua aman dan terkendali kok, dan Ayah menyayangi semua cucu Ayah 'kan?" _  
_

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU AYAH! DAN JANGAN BAWA-BAWA PARA CUCUKU DALAM MASALAH INI!"

Naruto meringis menahan tangis. _Bukannya mereka tengah membicarakan ulah mesumnya yang membuahkan banyak anak? Kenapa malah tidak boleh membicarakan hasil dari proses 24/1 dan 7/1? Dasar maunya hasil tidak mau proses_, sungut Naruto dalam hati.

"Jangan bersungut-sungut dalam hati, katakan saja semuanya! Kita ini sedang berdiskusi!"

"Mungkin kalau Hinata tidak secantik itu, aku akan berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Ayah." Naruto menyengir berusaha mendamaikan suasana. Ini sekali lagi, bukanlah diskusi. Ini sih ditelanjangi habis-habisan lalu dipotong-potong, kemudian mayatnya dibuang di kali tanpa dimasukkan ke plastik terlebih dahulu agar potongannya dimakan hiu rawa.

"Kau memangnya mau Hinata berwajah jelek, hah?!"

Waduh, dia salah bicara di mana, ya? Ini sih apapun yang dia bicarakan semua akan menjadi salah, dan semakin dia mengaku maka akan semakin hancur semuanya. _Hinata istriku, kenapa kamu tidak pulang-pulang, sampai kapan gempuran ini berakhir?_

"Dan kalau tidak salah Yuha akan kau nikahkan dengan Kiyoshi, bukan? Apa kau gila mau menikahkan cucuku yang manis dan lucu itu kepada seorang Uchiha? Kau ingin menyiksa cucuku, ya?"

Naruto sudah kehabisan akal dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lagipula sampai sejauh apa seseorang bisa mencampuri hidupnya? Memang sih Hiashi adalah mertuanya, tapi apakah hidup Hinata dan dirinya bisa seenaknya dikendalikan begitu? Kadang ingin sekali Hinata terlahir dari batu agar tidak banyak repot di kemudian hari.

_Eh, tidak jadi deh… 'kan bisa repot kalau suatu waktu Hinata berubah lagi jadi batu_.

Mendadak pintu depan terbuka perlahan, sesosok wanita cantik dengan banyak barang bawaan tengah memasuki rumah, lalu mengucapkan 'aku pulang' dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak dapat tergambar lagi perasaan Naruto saat itu, rasanya seperti banyak sekali merpati yang mengepakkan sayap yang bermunculan dari punggung Hinata—malaikatnya telah pulang, akhirnya.

Hiashi mengubah ekspresinya, lalu dengan tenang menyambut kedatangan putri sulungnya seolah tadi dia tidak pernah menghakimi atau menjustifikasi Naruto. "Ah, Hinata, syukurlah kau sudah pulang."

_Aku yang sepenuhnya bersyukur, Ayah! _

**.**

**.**

Kamar mereka berada di tengah rumah, dengan beberapa pintu terhubung ke kamar Hiyashi, Yuha, dan Chikuwa. Haruto masih tidur dalam buaiannya, di samping tempat tidur mereka. Sejak awal Naruto dan Hinata mengajarkan para anak mereka untuk mandiri, walau terkadang Chikuwa menyusup malam-malam ke kamar kedua orangtuanya untuk bermanja-manja. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut, lalu mengecup dahi istrinya. "Aku tidak tahu harimu bisa menjadi begitu merepotkan, Hinata. Anak-anak ternyata sangat nakal dan merepotkan sekali. Belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan urusan di Kantor Hokage dan jarang membantumu, apalagi setelah—"

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil memandang ke dalam kedua mata Naruto dalam-dalam. "A-aku melakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, seperti aku mencintai keluarga kita. Tidak ada yang merepotkan, suamiku."

Naruto kembali menyisiri rambut Hinata dengan jemarinya. "Aku minta maaf sering meninggalkanmu. Mulai sekarang aku lebih baik memberikan lebih banyak tugas untuk Shikamaru dan Guru Kakashi saja sehingga aku bisa lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga kita."

"Kebetulan sekali, minggu depan Yuha minta kau menemaninya lomba di akademi. Dia ingin sekali kau mengikuti kegiatannya sesekali."

"MInggu depan sebenarnya aku ada pratinjau kasus di Amegakure—eeh, baiklah, aku akan pergi ke akademi." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah. "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menggenapi janjiku, itu 'kan jalan ninjaku-_ttebayo_!"

"Hmmm, sebenarnya…" Wajah Hinata kembali berubah, kali ini memerah. Kedua pipi istrinya itu bersemu merah jambu dan terlihat sangat manis, ingin rasanya ia menjadi serigala saat itu juga.

Naruto dapat merasakan darahnya memanas karena hasratnya yang mulai terbakar. Hinata memang cantik sekali. Sekalipun sudah memiliki empat anak yang aktif dan terbilang nakal, tapi ia masih saja terlihat sangat memikat. Yah, apapun perubahan yang akan terjadi kelak kepada istrinya nanti, rambut memutih, tubuh menjadi berlemak, wajah penuh dengan keriput, maupun sifatnya berubah menyebalkan, tapi wanita itu tetap Hinatanya tersayang.

_Hanya dia satu-satunya, sampai kapanpun._

"Kenapa?" Naruto menelusuri dagu Hinata dengan jemarinya. Hinata masih saja terlihat manis dan mendebarkan hatinya. _Apa wanita tidak tahu apa yang berada di benaknya saat ia menampilkan ekspresi begitu?_ "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku baru saja ke klinik. Sepertinya kita akan memiliki anak kelima."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiyashi sesekali pergi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, sekedar bertandang meminta uang jajan dan memberikan laporan kepada sang kakek. Maklumlah, sebagai cucu lelaki pertama, ia sangat dimanja oleh kakeknya. Bocah kecil itulah yang selalu memberikan informasi yang inovatif mengenai kehidupan orangtuanya dengan hadiah jurus baru untuk melatih _byakuugan_-nya. Habis, ibu dan ayahnya cukup sibuk.

"Kakek, Ibu sedang hamil lagi."

_MANIAK SATU ITU MEMANG HARUS DIBANTAI, LALU DIPOTONG-POTONG DAN DICEBURKAN TANPA DIMASUKKAN KE DALAM KRESEK SAMPAH, BIAR SAJA JASADNYA DIMAKAN HIU RAWA! KURANG AJAR, PADAHAL BARU SAJA DIBERIKAN PENGERTIAN! _

Hiashi mempertahankan wajah datarnya, lalu tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, cucuku. Kau mau permen?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau ada kritik, saran, atau apalah silahkan kasih saja, ya. Semoga kalian terhibur membaca ini. Oke, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~!**


End file.
